The present invention relates to a table assembly. More particularly, the present invention relates to a table assembly which is assembled easily.
A conventional table has four legs to be fastened by screws. It is difficult to detach the legs from the conventional table.
An object of the present invention is to provide a table assembly which which is assembled easily.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a table assembly which which is detached easily.
Accordingly, a table assembly comprises a table plate, a pair of leg devices, and a plurality of fastening clamps. The table plate has a bottom formed with two pairs of spaced recesses, and a plurality of grooves communicating with the spaced recesses. Each of the leg devices has a U-shaped rod, two posts each mounted on a bottom of the U-shaped rod, two first link bars each mounted on a respective one of the posts, two second link bars each connected to a respective one of the first link bars, and two support plates, one of the two support plates being mounted on the second link bars and the other one of the two support plates being mounted on the two posts. Each of the support plates is inserted into the corresponding recess of the table plate, and is formed with two oblong holes aligned with the corresponding grooves of the table plate. Each of the fastening clamps has an oblong plate and two arm plates each mounted on a bottom of the oblong plate. The arm plates of each of the fastening clamps are extended through the corresponding oblong holes of the support plates and are inserted into the corresponding grooves of the table plate.